<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德金】仿生人与爱 by wenhaiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186938">【德金】仿生人与爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenhaiya/pseuds/wenhaiya'>wenhaiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenhaiya/pseuds/wenhaiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>德拉科马尔福收到了一份礼物。他没想到，这让他的生活卷入了一场冒险之中。并且是和那个漂亮的金妮韦斯莱，以及他的死对头哈利波特。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 礼物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*战后AU</p><p>*篇幅估计中长篇 有大致走向构思</p><p>*德金哈走向 超级无敌背德文</p><p>*此篇大部分可能要有不可说内容了（…）</p><p>*仿生人设定是底特律的 不了解也没啥关系 当机器人就完事了</p><p>*天哪 每次我想出这么可怕的脑洞都谴责自己太过于lsp了</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>冰冷的触感，德拉科·马尔福慢腾腾地用手抚过金属，想起了马尔福祖传戒指上宝石的冰凉感。</p><p>这是家养小精灵鲁比一早放到储物室里的，布雷斯·扎比尼寄过来的礼物。</p><p>麻瓜制品。</p><p>布雷斯战后对麻瓜态度转变之快，叫德拉科都大吃一惊。但是这也不能全怪他，毕竟现在已经没人敢公开发表自己的血统论了，即使是个马尔福也一样。斯莱特林们惨淡收起了他们坚定的观点，心里怎么想可难说。</p><p>这些暂且不提，先来看看这个麻瓜制品吧。</p><p>这就是近来麻瓜里轰动一时的产物了——仿生人。</p><p>有时候德拉科真为麻瓜的愚蠢感到吃惊，他没想到麻瓜可以比他想象中更蠢。他们自己发明了异类，然后控制不住仿生人的暴动？简直可以比得上疑心血统论的黑魔王却是个混血让人一样无语了。</p><p>而麻瓜的目的仅仅是让仿生人做一些繁琐的工作——用魔法和家养小精灵就能解决的事。</p><p>麻瓜到底是怎么活下来的？德拉科·马尔福永远不会明白。</p><p>当然啦，布雷斯也清楚马尔福家主不需要麻瓜制品帮他干家养小精灵的活。</p><p>所以，这一款仿生人是性爱仿生人。而且专供巫师，扎比尼家族和诺特家族接手了仿生人产业，对它们实施魔法，然后投入巫师界（不只是性爱型仿生人）。有些没有家养小精灵的可怜家庭会选择家政型仿生人的。</p><p>德拉科拿起一同寄来的羊皮纸，上面详细解释了怎么把这具金属人体变成想要的样子。只需要输入魔力，同时脑海里想象出大致的模样。</p><p>最后有一行似乎是被水迹模糊了的字体，德拉科只能隐约认出：不要…</p><p>德拉科耸耸肩，并不在意到底是什么提示——反正充其量不过是个麻瓜产物坏掉而已。</p><p>他伸出手，慢慢输入魔力。脑海里浮现了一个女人的模样。</p><p>……怎么会是她？</p><p>但是，他只能想到她。</p><p>想到她火焰般的卷发，想到她明亮的褐色双眼，想到她凌乱的雀斑，想到她饱满的红唇。</p><p>潜意识里，德拉科清楚自己只想要她。这好像是个好机会，他可以随意得到无数女人，但里面不包含一个韦斯莱，属于救世主波特的韦斯莱。</p><p>他睁开眼时，几乎停滞了呼吸。该死……他脑海里的金妮·韦斯莱这么清晰吗？连雀斑都那么一致。</p><p>现在这堆金属产物完完全全就是那个女人的样子。只是额头上的蓝色光圈，破坏了她完美的容貌。德拉科不至于真的把她们弄混。</p><p>“编号SL700已激活，您可以为我取一个名字，主人。”</p><p>金妮，他的咽喉里卡住了这个词。</p><p>“吉妮维娅。”德拉科干涩地说，足够长的名字能够唤醒他一点残缺的理智。</p><p>“吉妮维娅。”她重复说。德拉科一定也在脑海里想到了金妮的声音，因为她的声音也是那么让他头晕目眩。</p><p>“脱掉衣服。”德拉科命令道。</p><p>吉妮维娅开始动作。</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>她做了一个非常奇怪的梦。</p><p>“主人。”金妮·韦斯莱听见自己说。</p><p>她躺在一张华美的大床上，四处是惊人的奢华，以及一个男人。金妮最不愿意想起的男人之一，德拉科·马尔福。</p><p>“别叫主人。”马尔福厌恶地说，他眯起灰眸。“德拉科。”</p><p>“德拉科。”她不由自主地说。</p><p>他和金妮在地牢见过的模样不太一样了，不再那么削瘦单薄，而是修长又健壮。那张棱角分明的脸褪去了稚气，变得更加锐利，和金妮幼时遇见的卢修斯·马尔福是那么惊人的相似。</p><p>金妮发现自己浑身赤裸，德拉科正在脱下他的西装。</p><p>‘这不是我想要的…’金妮异常惊恐，‘我为什么会梦见他？’</p><p>但是她控制不了自己的身体，只能乖乖地躺在那，等待着未知。</p><p>德拉科慢条斯理地脱完了衣服，用冰冷而令金妮毛骨悚然的视线打量着她的身体——就好像她不是个活生生的人似的，就好像她只是件没有生命的物品，就好像她还是当年那个被关在地牢的脆弱女孩。</p><p>她想跳起来逃跑，这是她一直恐惧的一副画面……在地牢里，永远是他来给她送食物。</p><p>最初，她和卢娜几个人关在一起，她感到很安心。但很快的，她就被单独关押了。接着是伸手不见五指的黑暗，金妮开始无法分辨时间，无法分辨昼夜。</p><p>每次，当德拉科走进她的房间，给她食物时。金妮就会咬紧牙关面对他，她不想流露自己的无助与害怕，她不想让他知道——伤害她最好的方式，就是他来占有她。</p><p>他没有。可金妮就是知道，他想这么做。</p><p>现在，他真的要这么做了。</p><p>德拉科粗暴地揉捏她的乳房，动作相当重，疼得她以为自己会尖叫出声。金妮没想到她不仅没有尖叫，而是享受地仰起脖子，发出了呻吟。</p><p>他没有对她多加爱抚，只是用她的身体来满足欲望。这恰恰是金妮想象中的最糟糕的，她害怕变成一个玩物。德拉科甚至没有吻她。</p><p>惨烈的白光照射着他们，德拉科没有关灯，她看得见他充满情欲的眼睛里没有一丝爱意。冰冷又克制，她不明白他在克制什么。</p><p>“把腿张开。”他命令。</p><p>金妮做不到——她违抗不了他，好像这是一道天然的指令，她无法拒绝他的任何要求。</p><p>她把腿张开了。</p><p>德拉科伸出手指，不温柔却很有技巧，在她里面灵巧地游走着，挑战她每一根脆弱的神经。金妮从来不知道，她的身体可以这么快变得糜烂。 </p><p>“嗯……”金妮难耐地呻吟，身体不受控的欢愉让她很绝望。“给我，德拉科。”真的吗？难道她真的在渴望吗？</p><p>“吉妮维娅——”他假笑着说，另一只手扯着她的乳头不放。“你是属于我的。”</p><p>他是个恶魔，而她正在坠入地狱。</p><p>她感受到手指离开了她的身体，乳房也重新暴露在冷冷的空气里。他两只手用力抓住她的胳膊，然后直接插入她的洞穴里。她惊呼一声，很快变成呻吟。</p><p>毫无规律的冲撞，金妮觉得她想得没错，德拉科只是在满足他的欲望。他丝毫没有顾及她的感受，带着斯莱特林式的残忍。</p><p>为什么这个梦如此漫长而真实？</p><p>等到德拉科餍足时，金妮累得连一根手指也不想动。她原以为她会哭，或者嗓子哑掉，但都没有，这更说明是一场梦境了。</p><p>他从她身上爬起来，一眼都没看她，干脆利落地拿上衣服离开了房间。</p><p>而金妮意识到，德拉科的唇没有一刻贴上她身体过，无论是哪里。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>德拉科·马尔福从来没有这么满足过。</p><p>之前布雷斯·扎比尼和他拍胸脯保证不会让他失望，他是不以为然的，现在德拉科有些认可了。</p><p>从它变成吉妮维娅开始，就赋有了人类的体温，不再是金属的质感了。</p><p>那里也很美妙。德拉科不自觉地用舌头抵上牙齿，回味着发生的事情。比他之前碰过的，要更加紧致。</p><p>或许是金妮·韦斯莱的外表让他沉沦了……有那么几瞬间，她无辜而天真的眼神，差点让他提前缴械。</p><p>梅林知道他用了多大的意志力，才从她身边爬起来，如果再看一眼，他也许就会再享受一次。但是，德拉科不允许自己对麻瓜制品这么沉迷。</p><p>他深呼一口气，在洗浴间里打开淋浴头，打算用水淹死自己。</p><p>关于黑魔王侵占了马尔福庄园的回忆，不全是那么黑暗的，还有些他不愿承认却很向往的事。对她很糟糕，对他则是很…美好。</p><p>他真的爱上了一个不该和他有瓜葛的女孩。</p><p>错误的时间，错误的地点，错误的身份。</p><p>既然他忘不了，找个代替品也无可厚非吧。</p><p>德拉科把淋浴头关上，用毛巾擦拭身上的水迹。他得接着去面对该死的家族事务了。</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>金妮从床上坐了起来，她醒了。</p><p>不用掀开被子，她就已经感受到下面是一片狼藉了……</p><p>梅林！她疯了吗？</p><p>有那么一刻，她希望醒过来的时候面对的是那双温柔的绿眼睛，这只不过是哈利晚上来到了她身边。</p><p>很可惜，并不是。哈利也从来不会不问询她的意见就这么做。</p><p>问题是，她怎么会做这种梦？而且，这种感觉很相似——很想她最初梦见汤姆的时候，她以为是梦境，她梦见了自己用手抓着死公鸡......那不是梦，这次呢？</p><p>她真的渴望他吗？她真的希望有个人粗暴地对待她吗？这是她被汤姆烙印下的黑暗面吗？</p><p>金妮再也无法忍受自己呆呆坐在床上，思考着这些恐怖的事情。她决心忘掉这些，这只不过是个梦而已，什么也不能说明。她爬起来，打算去洗个澡，再来处理床单。</p><p>无论如何，她是哈利·波特的女朋友，他和她如此契合，如同她从小憧憬的那样。很快，他们就会在所有人祝福下结婚了。金妮隐约知道哈利最近正在策划着什么。</p><p>她只需要等待。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 疯狂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梦没有结束，她找不到规律……</p><p>金妮·韦斯莱开始在夜晚梦见那个混蛋，而且她对他百依百顺，仿佛他们真的正在相爱。</p><p>而且，最让金妮惊恐的是——她从原本的不情愿，到现在已经开始主动享受其中了。她内心的反抗越来越微弱。</p><p>为什么不呢？金妮的心这么问她。反正只是梦而已，没有人会知道的。</p><p>尤其是，德拉科·马尔福变得柔和起来……他不再像她认识的那个冰冷的斯莱特林了，第一次她梦见他时很像，可是慢慢他看她的眼神变化了——那是隐约带着爱慕的眼神。</p><p>但梦里的他还是有一条坚定的原则：他从不亲吻她。</p><p>是的，他逐渐把唇贴在她的肌肤上，留下一道道暧昧的红痕，让她感到战栗又酥麻。但德拉科没有吻过她的唇，没有把舌头探入她的咽喉。</p><p>这也是金妮警醒的最后一道防线——她不喜欢他，所以才不会梦见他亲吻她。一定是这样。</p><p>讽刺的是，金妮原本以为这样的梦境会像汤姆控制她一样令她精神疲惫，结果却正好相反。她在这样的梦境结束以后，往往会沉沉入睡，休息得相当好。白天，她在魁地奇球队训练里越发精力充沛，伍德高兴得夸奖了她好几次，而金妮只能假笑着尴尬点头。</p><p>今天是周末，没有训练。她呆在自己的公寓里无所事事，靠做一些甜点打发时间。</p><p>“金妮——”伴随着砰砰的声音，有人呼喊她的名字，一定是他幻影移形过来了。</p><p>金妮来不及脱下烘培厚手套，就急急忙忙地走出厨房，迎接她忙于工作的傲罗男友。</p><p>“哈利。”她笑着说，看见他冒出胡茬的下巴，感到十分亲切。</p><p>哈利·波特正在脱下他的黑色大衣，他露出一个孩子气的微笑，给了她一个温暖的拥抱。</p><p>“最近真的太忙了……”哈利解释说，他小心翼翼地观察着女友的脸色。“我好久没来了，你还好吗？”</p><p>金妮的脸僵了一下，被她很快掩饰过去，她眨巴眨巴眼睛，故作一副无辜的样子。</p><p>“我很好——”她说，“我能照顾好自己。”</p><p>“那太好了。”哈利高兴地说，他低头亲上金妮的嘴，逐渐加深这个吻。</p><p>哈利是个有点粗枝大叶的男人，但他在亲热方面表现得相当绅士，总是很温柔。</p><p>金妮闭着眼睛，忽略掉这个吻在她心里掀起的波澜，和她脑海里猛然想起的一个人。她摘下手套，然后用手环住哈利的脖子。</p><p>“金妮……”哈利低声说，绿潭幽深。“我想要……晚上我可能还得出去，现在我有时间。”</p><p>她点点头，默许了他的进一步动作。他们跌跌撞撞地走进金妮的房间，倒在对于两个人有些狭窄的床上。</p><p>哈利的动作很娴熟，他总是这一套。轻抚她的身体，慢慢地等待她的反应。金妮一向会感到很热烈，头脑一片空白。</p><p>这次却没有。</p><p>她的身体的确慢慢涌出热流，但这些刺激却让她隐约走神，大脑里还在紧张思索着别的事情。直到他的胡茬刺得她脖颈发痒，金妮才后知后觉地发出呻吟。</p><p>‘哈利的技术很好……’她在心里为他辩解。‘只是太熟悉了，我很清楚他接下来要干什么……’</p><p>他会轻咬她的耳垂，刺激她。</p><p>哈利的确这么做了。</p><p>‘该死！’金妮闭上眼睛。‘我的生活正在被我的梦境摧毁——’</p><p>她又愧疚，又感受到难以启齿的沮丧。</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>他正在沦陷。</p><p>德拉科·马尔福带着无懈可击的微笑，热切地和宴会上每一位向他走来的巫师交流，无论他们的血统多么不纯正。他的内心却在回味昨晚的销魂体验，几乎是很甜蜜的。</p><p>“你听说了吗——救世主最近又破了一个大案子！他抓住了多洛霍夫！”</p><p>“那个食死徒？杀死了狼人，又击倒了妖精的那个？”</p><p>听到不远处的交谈，德拉科拿着酒杯的手紧了紧。他永远也学不会在救世主面前淡然，从前是这样，现在更是这样。德拉科发疯一样嫉妒那个疤头。</p><p>不是因为那道疤，而是他光明正大地拥有那个女孩。</p><p>前食死徒的马尔福，只能可笑地在夜晚用一个麻瓜的仿生人来发泄欲望。</p><p>最糟糕的是，德拉科正在对这样的金属制品投注感情……他控制不了——面对和金妮·韦斯莱一样璀璨的吉妮维娅，她有那么美妙的嗓音，每每都让他又一次失控。</p><p>“你不高兴？”布雷斯·扎比尼坏笑着来到他身边，轻轻用穿着皮鞋的脚踢了他一下。布雷斯总是能这么精准地辨认出他的情绪。</p><p>德拉科微微点了一下头，放松了身体。</p><p>“我还以为你会因为那件礼物高兴得睡不着觉呢。”布雷斯低声说，他暧昧地举了举酒杯。</p><p>“闭嘴。”德拉科也低声回应他。“它……真的很不错，但我是个马尔福。”</p><p>“噢，当然了，马尔福。”布雷斯扬起眉毛。“我可是为你的小礼物施了专属你的魔法。”</p><p>什么魔法？</p><p>德拉科刚想询问，就看见魔法部部长金斯莱往他们两人的方向走来，于是他快速用胳膊肘抵了一下布雷斯，让对方也站直了身子。</p><p>“很高兴见到你，部长。”他笑着说。</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>她犹豫地走进圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。</p><p>这里面到处是忙碌的治疗师和各种受了奇怪创伤的巫师，金妮·韦斯莱慌慌张张地避开一个胳膊上被鸟蛇咬住的男人。</p><p>她扫视着候诊接待区里闪闪发光的指示牌，从不断变化颜色的字母里分辨自己该去的地方。尽管就在不远处有一个“问讯处”，但金妮不想过去问一个陌生人自己每晚做噩梦（这算噩梦吗？）该去哪层楼。</p><p>上一次她来医院时还在霍格沃茨读书，她是为了被毒蛇咬了的父亲而来的，韦斯莱全家都来了，她没有好好观察过这里。只是一味匆匆忙忙地赶到了父亲的病房，查看他的状况。</p><p>说出来或许有点夸张，但金妮的身体素质相当好，她可是魁地奇球员！这就代表了她很少生病，即使感冒了也用不着大费周折地来到圣芒戈。</p><p>最后，她决定去五楼的魔咒伤害科碰碰运气，也许她是被什么人施了恶咒。金妮挂了号，然后往五楼走去。</p><p>“金妮·韦斯莱！”当金妮又一次盯着自己的靴子发呆时，终于轮到她了。</p><p>她推开门，走进了治疗师诊疗的房间，漫不经心地看见了桌子上的立牌正在不老实地蹦哒。隐约看见了“安娜塔”的字眼。</p><p>治疗师是一位漂亮的黑发女人，她有着披肩的短发，让金妮想到了斯莱特林的潘西·帕金森。提起那个狮子狗，她就不得不想起了让她出现在这的罪魁祸首，金妮烦躁地掰了掰手指。</p><p>“你看上去很不错，小姐？”治疗师试探地问，她打量着金妮。“是什么特别的魔咒吗？”</p><p>“呃——”金妮卡了壳，不知道该怎么解释，但还是努力开口说话。“其实我不确定到底是不是魔咒……但是，我想应该是魔咒的效果吧？”</p><p>金妮以她平时没有的羞涩说了大概的情况——她总是做梦，而且无比清晰，梦见同一个人。很糟糕的梦。（关于他们具体在做什么，金妮还没有勇气说出来。）</p><p>“听上去有些像预知梦。”治疗师热切地说，可金妮敏锐地发现，相较于几分钟前，她看上去没那么专注了。</p><p>“不——我很确定那不是预知梦，而且我的祖先里也没有先知。”金妮否定说。</p><p>“据我所知，没什么恶咒会控制别人的梦境的，如果真的对你有损害，你应该会受伤。目前来说，还没有给你开无梦药剂的必要。或许你可以试着无视它们，反正只是些梦。”</p><p>金妮恼火地咬住了下唇，强忍着自己反驳的冲动。</p><p>这个女人很明显觉得她在大惊小怪！没人能够理解她是多么恐惧事态失控！当初汤姆的事，她就只是当成梦境一样轻描淡写地对待，结果是自己差点死掉。</p><p>但是，她没有理由，也没有什么伤口可以用来反驳治疗师。</p><p>金妮站起来，礼貌地道谢，然后离开了。</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>马尔福的书房带着井然有序的秩序感，自有一种让人不自觉屏息凝神的氛围。</p><p>德拉科·马尔福坐在那张镶嵌着宝石的高背椅上，手里攥着一只羽毛笔，他刚刚处理完一些麻烦事。</p><p>他随手把羽毛笔甩在桌上，然后揉了揉自己的太阳穴，感到很疲倦。</p><p>但是起码事情都被解决了，他提前完成了自己一天的工作量。也许，他应该出门找点乐子。</p><p>尽管沉重的帘子仍然是关着的，但缝隙里透出的阳光提醒了他，这还是下午。</p><p>德拉科转转眼珠子，脑海里浮现了一个足够下流的想法。</p><p>“鲁比！”</p><p>忠诚的家养小精灵马上出现在他身边，虔诚地低着身子。“主人，有什么需要吗？”</p><p>“把吉妮维娅带过来。”</p><p>德拉科往后倒在椅背上，慢慢勾起一个笑。要是让他远在德国的父亲知道，这间书房里要发生什么，卢修斯准会气得脸色发青。</p><p>尤其是那个女人有着韦斯莱的标志红发。</p><p>“德拉科。”她柔声呼唤，一点也不像韦斯莱该对他的语气。</p><p>“过来。”德拉科仍然保持着放松的姿态。</p><p>吉妮维娅穿着一条漂亮的白色抹胸连衣裙，衬得她的肤色更加白嫩。这应该是德拉科母亲买了又从没有穿过的衣服，庄园里得有快上百件吧。</p><p>她轻盈地走了过来，过程中没让地板发出一丝声响，像一只动作敏捷的猫狸子。</p><p>德拉科早就发现，他只需要盯着她的脸看上几分钟，他引以为傲的物件就会很快涨大，急需发泄。</p><p>“拉开我的裤子拉链。”</p><p>白皙的手搭上他的黑色裤子，慢慢地拉下拉链。德拉科满意地发现后面的事不需要他接着下达命令了，吉妮维娅已经开始自己动作起来。</p><p>她跪伏在他身下，轻轻用手把内裤撩下去，然后用她那张勾人心魄的嘴贴了过去。</p><p>德拉科发出一声呻吟。</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>她沮丧地躺在床上，没心思去折腾厨房，或者去找朋友来个下午茶时间。</p><p>前去圣芒戈却一无所获，金妮·韦斯莱深受打击，她不知道自己还能寻求谁的帮助。</p><p>难道她真的要继续这样吗……</p><p>为什么她会对哈利感到失望呢？他们一直是这么相处的——即使缺少了一点激情，也不代表很差劲啊。</p><p>‘也许是你太饥渴了，’一个声音在她心底响起，‘你真的很渴望被一个邪恶的斯莱特林强行占有，不是吗？’</p><p>不对，根本不是这样。</p><p>她仍在思索，直到她发觉自己的舌头开始不听使唤。</p><p>金妮情不自禁地长大了嘴，她吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，看着空无一物的空气。</p><p>什么也没有，又好像的确有什么东西。她感到自己的唇贴在了一个散发热量的物体上，然后含住了……</p><p>金妮脸红极了，她竭力想阻止接下来的动作，可惜没用。</p><p>她对着空气表演，舌头不断卷曲又伸直，往那个虚无的东西上舔舐。</p><p>什么也没有。她的眼睛紧张地四处乱瞟，只看见了房间里和往常别无二致的样子。金妮伸手捂住了自己的嘴，却隔绝不了想象中的触感。</p><p>如同前几个星期的下午，她调皮地钻进哈利的两腿之间，热切地为他提供一场服务。</p><p>相比起来，尺寸更大了。她很惊讶自己居然还感受到了恐怖的想象的大小。</p><p>金妮控制不住地淌出津液，从她的嘴角流下。她胡乱地抓起床头柜上放着的手帕，拼命擦拭着口水。同时又感觉身体微微发热，她紧张地喘息着。</p><p>那个东西在她柔软的口腔里撞击，抵入了她的咽喉，让她觉得干涩又想作呕。</p><p>不断地抽插……动作越来越大……她的舌头快速地滑动着……那玩意猛地插入她的嗓子眼……</p><p>金妮呜咽了一声，觉得头晕目眩。</p><p>她慢慢地闭上嘴，又夺得了身体的控制权。金妮的舌头紧张地舔舐着口腔，她想象中粘稠的精液正在顺着她的咽喉滑落下去。</p><p>结束了。</p><p>金妮想大声尖叫——要么她就是个该死的色情狂！要么她疯了！</p><p>她想不出别的解释了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 吻与药</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她决心要改变这一切。</p><p>在那场可怕的白日幻想以后，金妮·韦斯莱晚上又梦见了马尔福，和之前的每一次一样激烈。</p><p>第二天一早，她从床上爬起来，先给伍德去了个口信，大概是表达抱歉她今天不能去参加训练。</p><p>金妮已经知道圣芒戈不能给她想要的了，剩下的选择似乎很少。尤其是金妮并不想去找德拉科·马尔福当面质问的情况下——要是这个混蛋不知道她身上发生了什么怎么办？让一个马尔福知道有个韦斯莱每晚上梦见他然后——？</p><p>如果真的是他对她施了恶咒之类的，金妮觉得在毫无准备的情况下，让他知道她的窘境是十分危险的，不亚于给这个斯莱特林递上一把刀。</p><p>金妮穿好衣服，紧张地在房间里踱步，脑海里思考着古怪的一连串事情。</p><p>她已经很确定梦见的就是德拉科·马尔福，并且是在马尔福庄园里。没错，那里奢华又华美，甚至看上去很温暖。和当年金妮被关押在那里时，她看见的黑暗恐怖大不一样了。金妮很庆幸没有梦见地牢，要是那样的话，她真的会崩溃的。</p><p>古怪。</p><p>这个脑海里不断闪现的词似乎给了金妮一些灵感。谈起古怪，她总是会想到一个金色头发的家伙。</p><p>关于如何处理古怪事件，又有谁会比卢娜·洛夫古德更专业呢？金妮一想到这位好友，就露出了笑意。</p><p>现在——她要幻影移行到圣卡奇波尔村，探望分手没多久的卢娜了。要是别人，贸然上门打扰可能有些莽撞，但金妮可不担心卢娜会为这个生气。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>“这么说——”卢娜灵动的大眼睛扑闪着，浓密的金色睫毛看上去像蝴蝶一样起舞。“你每天都梦见他，像真的一样？”</p><p>卢娜的家和她一样有些古里古怪的，墙壁上挂着各种各样神奇动物的角和羽毛，地板上堆着乱七八糟的《唱唱反调》，风把报纸吹得满屋子都是。金妮走进来的时候，险些因为踩到一个月前的报纸而摔倒。</p><p>她们坐在餐厅的两把椅子上，奇怪的银色桌子上放着一盘曲奇饼干和两杯茶。</p><p>她和卢娜解释了事情，比对治疗师透露的更多，只是依然隐瞒了有些过于邪恶的事情。卢娜是个很好的秘密倾诉对象，你永远不用担心她会故意泄露你的秘密。</p><p>“非常真实......也许是什么可恶的魔咒，要不是夺魂咒会让傲罗们注意到，我真的觉得他这么做了。”金妮不自在地喝了一口茶，有点过于苦涩，卢娜一直不善于泡茶。“而且我没有离开过我的公寓，我还是从床上醒过来。”</p><p>卢娜抚摸着她脖子上散发着彩虹光晕的宝石项链，直勾勾地盯着金妮看。</p><p>“也许那不是你的梦，或者幻觉，那是真实发生的。”</p><p>“我确实觉得那不仅仅是梦——”金妮微微皱眉，“但是怎么可能是真实发生的呢？我没有去到他身边。”</p><p>“还记得我们在霍格沃茨读书的时候吧？”卢娜眼神飘忽，像是陷入了回忆。“你们都觉得夜骐不存在，但它们是真的……眼见不一定为实。”</p><p>金妮不赞同地在椅子上动了动，但没有出声反驳。夜骐是卢娜相信存在的生物里为数不多的真实生物，可这不能代表一切吧？卢娜可以为了一只她相信的大嘴彩球鱼，毫不犹豫地把头埋进黑湖里。</p><p>“既然你没办法反抗，那你可以假装顺从，然后和他说话，搞明白到底是什么情况。”卢娜给出了建议。</p><p>金妮仔细回忆起来——她每次试图逃跑都毫无作用，想用言语侮辱他也没有用……但她好像确实可以尝试一下控制？只是简单交涉的话。</p><p>“或者用月亮青蛙的汁液，可以驱走厄运。”</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>有了主意也得等到夜晚才行，下午还是韦斯莱一家的欢乐聚餐时间。</p><p>陋居又热闹起来，莫莉在厨房里忙前忙后，金妮想进去帮忙，却总被母亲赶出去——“喔，甜心，快去和你的哥哥们聊会天吧！”</p><p>罗恩带着年仅三岁的罗丝一起来了，赫敏被工作困在了魔法部里。</p><p>金妮从厨房出去的时候，正巧赶上双胞胎向罗恩介绍他们手里的新鲜玩意，她爸爸也专心致志地倾听着。</p><p>“诺特公司出品的仿生人！”弗雷德拍了拍只比他矮了一头的人，“看上去和真人一样——”</p><p>“喔！”亚瑟很兴奋地说，“这就是麻瓜们的仿生人吗？”</p><p>“没错，但这种是巫师专供款！”乔治向亚瑟解释说。“我们得到的是家政型的AX600，你们只要时不时向它输送魔力，它就会维持日常的清理魔咒和简单的家政魔法。”</p><p>“我还是觉得这种东西瘆得慌……”罗恩嘟嚷着，视线往桌子上的热茶飘。</p><p>金妮仔细看了看被叫做仿生人的东西，她本来还以为是弗雷德带了女朋友回家呢。它看上去和真人几乎一模一样，棕发黑眸的女人。</p><p>“所有仿生人都长一个样吗？”她好奇地问。</p><p>“相同型号都是一样的。”弗雷德耸耸肩，“听说有些巫师能搞到定制款，其实我们也能，但好像没那个必要。”</p><p>“定制款又贵又麻烦，我们还是觉得资金要投入产品研发里，不能被麻瓜制品夺走全部心思。”乔治接着说，他转着手里的魔杖。“等着瞧吧，我们很快会做出比仿生人更有意思的东西的。”</p><p>“你们当然可以。”亚瑟笑呵呵地说，他一向为这两个古灵精怪的儿子骄傲。</p><p>定制……？金妮脑海里隐约有个念头一闪而过，但还没等她想清楚，就被打断了。</p><p>“好了，晚餐准备好了！”莫莉高兴地喊。</p><p>几个韦斯莱迅速来到餐厅，金妮坐在了她往常的位置上。</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>不列颠的天气总是容易阴沉沉的，他不幸地遭受了一次暴雨冲刷。</p><p>他们正在麻瓜界谈论生意，到处都是愚蠢的麻瓜，他和西奥多·诺特不得不选择无声地施展保暖咒，而不是其他有用却明显的咒语。</p><p>不管体质再好，一个人在连轴转了一个星期还淋了一场大雨以后都是会生病的。特别是他还倔强处理完了后续事宜，忘记先喝一份提神剂。</p><p>德拉科·马尔福在书房收拾好合同，刚准备站起来，就眼前一黑了。</p><p>“少爷——”鲁比还是改不了这个称呼，它大大的眼睛里全是惊恐。“喝点药吧……”</p><p>他醒过来时，家养小精灵的劝导只让他更加心烦意乱。德拉科有气无力地摇摇头，他懒得动弹，只想睡一觉。</p><p>窗外黑沉沉的一片，隐约可闻沉闷的雨声。德拉科迷迷糊糊想起——也是这样的雨夜，他抱住了她滚烫的身躯，然后卑劣地吻了她。</p><p>德拉科真不敢相信他会有这样的吻，几乎不带有任何情欲，如同她天真的灵魂会灼烧他，令他不敢过多触碰。等到他能够离开她的唇时，他立马抽离了，生怕自己沦陷下去。</p><p>“金妮……”他低哑地喊，恍惚回到了阴暗的地牢里。</p><p>庄园尘封着他的欢乐、悲哀、黑暗。这些东西从未随着战后的清理而离去，德拉科感觉自己的部分灵魂被永远禁锢在了马尔福庄园。</p><p>只有他一个人被困在这里。</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>她来到了梦里。</p><p>明晃晃又刺眼的水晶灯没有亮着，月光也被乌云所遮掩。房间里没有一丝光线，黑暗而沉闷。</p><p>金妮·韦斯莱惊讶地发现她能够看清所有东西，她不记得自己有这么好的夜视能力。如果她有，那段牢狱日子也不会那么让她发寒了。</p><p>她的手里拿着一个银色瓷碗，碗里是散发着幽蓝色微光的药剂。金妮嗅出了月长石粉和嚏根草糖浆的气味，她猜测这是缓和剂，但又参杂着些许雏菊的芬香，不像单纯的缓和剂。</p><p>没有多加思考，她已经轻轻舀了一勺药剂，缓缓递至躺在床上的男人嘴边。金妮讶异于她的动作，就好像她天生要这么照顾他似的。</p><p>“喝下这个，德拉科。”</p><p>德拉科·马尔福半睁着他灰色的眼睛，放空地注视面前的空气。听到她的话，他没说什么，但还是顺从地喝下了药。</p><p>“难喝。”他喃喃抱怨说。</p><p>金妮又舀了一勺药水，它的气味令她感到很熟悉，但金妮不知道她曾经在什么时候喝过它。</p><p>这次，德拉科抿着嘴，无声地抵抗她的动作。金妮真想知道他到底多大，可能十岁？</p><p>必须让他喝完。</p><p>那是清晰且确凿的命令，铭刻在她心头上。</p><p>“德拉科……”她想问他为什么她在这里，但只是无用的尝试，她没办法说出口。</p><p>他还是抿嘴，无神的眼睛盯着空气。</p><p>金妮伸手把碗放在床头柜上，她半倾着身子，红发落在了他的额头处。德拉科皱了皱眉，张嘴想说什么，就被她又灌了一口药。</p><p>“你就和她一样粗鲁，吉妮维娅。”他咳嗽着说，不高兴地想坐起身子。</p><p>“她是谁？”金妮很顺利地问出了她想问的话，她笑了。</p><p>“一个无关紧要的人。”德拉科冷冷地说，但金妮注意到他无力的手攥成了拳头。</p><p>她放下勺子，然后扶起德拉科，使他的背靠在木质床头上。</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>可恶的鲁比。</p><p>德拉科·马尔福很快意识到这是怎么回事，自小照顾他的小精灵就该被分到斯莱特林里。</p><p>他讨厌卢修斯从斯内普那得到的改良版缓和剂，虽然它不仅能使他精神放松，又能治疗发烧。但是这种缓和剂总令人昏昏沉沉的，德拉科每次喝完都要睡上整整一天。</p><p>讨厌的红发女人一直哄骗他喝药，德拉科又一向拒绝不了红发。</p><p>“德拉科。”吉妮维娅又喊，好像只知道这样做。“德拉科。”</p><p>他痛苦地张嘴喝下药水，他真希望能够抵抗她的声音。</p><p>“德拉科。”</p><p>这次他又坚定地抿嘴了。德拉科认为讨厌喝药这种事很丢人，但是这里又没有别人——她也只是个仿生人而已，虽然他很沉迷也一样。</p><p>“喝了以后就不难受了。”她一副哄小孩的语气。</p><p>“难喝。”他简短地说，不想让她又灌一口药。</p><p>吉妮维娅无奈地耸耸肩——该死，看上去那么真实，让他忘却这是个仿生人。接着，她端起碗，似乎把药水全喝了下去。</p><p>她在干什么？德拉科没想明白，就看见她的雀斑往他逼近。</p><p>吻。</p><p>苦涩的月长石粉，甜腻的嚏根草糖浆，清新的雏菊根。</p><p>他的喉结不由得滚动几下，液体便顺着滑落下去。</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>先是沉默。</p><p>金妮一心想快点解决，而这是最简单的做法，就是有点恶心。</p><p>她从他身上离开的时候，发觉他浑身紧绷，胸膛剧烈起伏着。那对无神的灰眼睛里开始闪烁冰冷的怒火。</p><p>马尔福就这么讨厌喝药吗？金妮困惑地想，随着才后知后觉到也许是另一个问题。</p><p>他没有吻过她。</p><p>“滚出去！”他低吼。</p><p>金妮认为她应该紧张，这样的情况一般会让她心跳加速，手脚冰凉。不过，这次她好像意外冷静。</p><p>碗和勺子被金妮拿在手里，她快速离开了他身边。雨声淹没了她动作发出的细微碰撞声，周遭被寂静所吞没。</p><p>她拉开房门，刺眼的光线随之扑进了房间内部。金妮没有眯眼，从容走了出去。</p><p>当她看见走廊上表情各异的画像时，金妮意识到——她得到了一个机会。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 画像与求婚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*光圈：绿 情绪稳定 黄 情绪不稳定 红 极端情绪</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这似乎永远不可能发生——</p><p>金妮·韦斯莱穿着一条漂亮的丝绸裙子，在马尔福庄园里的走廊里闲逛。</p><p>她最多只幻想过，赤着脚紧张地跑过阴暗昏沉的走廊，害怕被任何手臂上有黑魔标记的人抓住。金妮想象过击昏了德拉科·马尔福以后，她试图穿过走廊逃跑。</p><p>但现在不是。无论这是梦境，还是现实，她都只是茫然无措地走在走廊而已。</p><p>无数晶莹剔透的水晶灯悬在她头顶，脚下是散发着光亮的木地板。金妮看见墙壁上有着金色的花纹，有些正在暗暗涌动着光芒。</p><p>她更多注意到的还是衣着光鲜的画像们，他们都像在参加一场盛大的晚宴。基本上，他们都有着马尔福家独特的金发——带着浅浅的银辉。</p><p>“这是什么？”一个倨傲的画像女人问。</p><p>金妮一时不能明白她的意思，索性没有回答。</p><p>“红头发……”画像们还在窃窃私语。“韦斯莱？”</p><p>货真价实的韦斯莱正时不时拉开门，查看一个个房间里躲藏的秘密。她有点隐秘地期盼能发现一个地板上用鲜血涂画了奇怪魔法阵的房间，这能够证明德拉科确实给她下咒了。</p><p>然而，每间房间都是大同小异的布置，差不多都是一些干净明亮的卧室，偶尔能看见几间杂物房。（她不由得感叹马尔福家的小精灵真是尽职尽责。）金妮希望能看见一些更独特的东西，而不是这些破坏她心目里对马尔福庄园的恐惧的温暖房间。</p><p>随着距离与时间的增长，金妮逐渐察觉到自己的力气正在流失，仿佛灵魂正在慢慢抽离出这副躯体。</p><p>为此，她有些焦急起来——谁知道下次轮到这个机会是什么时候？但金妮确实漫无目的，她不知道究竟是什么导致了她奇怪的处境。</p><p>“你很像赛德瑞拉。”</p><p>她猛地抬头，看向走廊上说话的画像。如果不是金妮知道卢修斯·马尔福在德国的话，她一定会认为这是卢修斯的画像。</p><p>画像里的人同样是束好的浅金色长发，锐利的银灰色眼睛，神情显得慵懒又有一丝轻蔑。</p><p>赛德瑞拉——金妮反应了一下，想起自己的祖母就叫这个名字。她能有这个印象，还是因为亚瑟经常感叹她长得很像他母亲，莫莉说这也许是隔代遗传。</p><p>“你认识我祖母？”</p><p>“嫁给韦斯莱的布莱克——”那人转动着手上的戒指。“令人印象深刻。”</p><p>“总比被莫名其妙的联姻来得好。”金妮直白地说。</p><p>“我现在确认你不是她了，”他漫不经心地说，视线转回了画像内部。“她没你这么蠢，也没有这个丑陋的东西。”他戴着戒指的手点了点额头。</p><p>什么丑陋的东西？金妮迷惑地跟着他的动作，然后触碰到了隐约的凹陷……</p><p>“我头上是什么？”她迫切地问。</p><p>“你都不知道你头上有什么？”他挑起眉毛，质问道。倨傲的语气叫金妮想起了霍格沃茨读书时见到的德拉科。</p><p>“我不知道，先生。”金妮越来越昏昏沉沉了，她渴望在彻底失去意识前得到一些线索，宁愿对一位马尔福客气点。“如果你能告诉我，我会很感激。”</p><p>“我不需要一个韦斯莱的感激……”他刻薄地说。</p><p>金妮没来得及听他还想说些什么，就陷入了黑暗。</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>药剂的作用没那么快，德拉科·马尔福还是浑身发烫，头脑发晕。</p><p>他仍然半靠在床上，唇瓣间留着古怪的药味。</p><p>刚刚仿生人被他吼了一句以后，额头上的光圈闪烁着红色——倒是和她的头发很相配——接着变黄又变绿。德拉科心烦意乱地回想起激情之中，她甜蜜地呼唤他名字之时，也总是红着光圈。</p><p>该死的……</p><p>他并不是一个有精神洁癖的人——某些宴会上的女孩也用舌头夸赞他的技巧。德拉科只是对她很认真。</p><p>听上去有些古怪，对一个机器认真。但考虑到这个仿生人有着韦斯莱的美貌，他会这样也不足为奇。</p><p>他彻底慌了神，把她当做了金妮·韦斯莱。这非常非常糟糕，比德拉科沉浸褐色眼睛还要糟糕。因为他已经开始奢望这是真的，金妮主动吻上他，假得不能再假了，他有一瞬居然分不清了……</p><p>“马尔福……”她低声说，眼睛却在黑暗里熠熠发光。“别指认他，求你。”</p><p>这就是她对他主动做的唯一一件事，如果不算上那个狡猾的蝙蝠精咒的话。</p><p>但是……她看上去真是美极了。</p><p>尽管她光滑柔顺的红发已化成枯草，尽管她红润柔软的唇瓣已苍白干裂，尽管她桀骜不驯的姿态已伤痕累累。</p><p>他还是爱她。不如说，正是因为如此，他才爱她。</p><p>迷恋上一个韦斯莱和迷恋上一个波特的女人，哪个更糟糕？所幸德拉科不需要思考，毕竟两者她都是。</p><p>随着时光的流逝，他以为这可笑的痴迷已经消失了。他不过是在发泄一些不为人知的欲望，与所谓的真心毫无关系。</p><p>梅林在上，那为什么此刻他的心脏如同金飞贼一样猛烈地撞击着他的心房呢？</p><p>吉妮维娅越过了那道防线，他再也无法控制了。</p><p>德拉科懊恼地呻吟一声，愤愤地钻回了温暖的被褥里。</p><p>好吧，他就是爱她。反正——她也不知道。</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>“这里很棒。”她说。</p><p>大名鼎鼎的小精灵餐厅总算开业了，经过赫敏·格兰杰的不懈努力，家养小精灵里类似多比一样的“怪胎”们一起开了一家餐厅。</p><p>明亮闪光的瓷砖、简约大方的餐具、淡雅清冽的香薰。金妮·韦斯莱没想到这会是这么不错的约会地点。</p><p>她慢慢地品尝着面前的这份惠灵顿牛排，余光瞥到哈利·波特似乎正在紧张——他的手一直紧紧握着叉子不放，却又什么都不做。</p><p>十几分钟后，金妮用餐巾纸擦擦嘴，等待着哈利的下一步。</p><p>“嗯，金妮……”哈利脸颊涨红，眼睛四处乱瞟。“我想和你一起度过以后的所有时光。”</p><p>这和金妮猜测到一样，哈利要向她求婚了。她以为，她会像十岁那年刚见到救世主时一样怦然心动，这个美梦终于成真了。</p><p>但她只是抿唇看着男人从椅子上起来，然后单膝下跪，向她递过那枚闪烁着光芒的钻石戒指。</p><p>也许是因为金妮不喜欢钻石，向往绿翡翠——就像哈利的眼睛——她才没那么激动。</p><p>“你愿意嫁给我吗，金妮？”他笑着问。</p><p>金妮感觉嗓子哑了，她很想不合时宜地喝下一大杯水来缓解。</p><p>她等了这一刻有多久？从发觉的前一个月开始？从战争后他拥抱她开始？从他第一次吻她开始？从她看见那对绿眸开始？从她迷恋故事里的男孩开始？</p><p>她眨眨眼睛，缓缓点头，又开口说：“……我不知道，哈利。”</p><p>他的笑僵住了，但还是坚持给她的无名指戴上了戒指，像是想以此圈住她的心。</p><p>“我们太忙了——你知道，傲罗和魁地奇球员？”金妮找着借口，其实也不完全只是借口，这是他们之间存在的难题。“约会当然没问题，但建立家庭方面，我们好像都不是那么有时间。”</p><p>她穿着高跟鞋的脚纠缠地勾在一起，如同她矛盾的内心。</p><p>“我想，我们总会有办法解决这点的。”他说。</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>他们总会有办法解决这点吗？</p><p>金妮·韦斯莱告诉家人哈利向她求婚了，韦斯莱全家就陷入了狂欢的氛围之中，勉强能比之的是他们当初看魁地奇比赛爱尔兰队取胜那次。</p><p>“金妮！太好了——”莫莉用手帕擦着她感动的泪水，“我的宝贝，哈利和你真是天生一对！”</p><p>罗恩的表情介于狂喜与狂怒之间，他拉着赫敏喋喋不休，后者一脸无奈地对金妮道贺。</p><p>亚瑟这几天一直沉迷在研究麻瓜的仿生人，得知这个消息，他也替金妮非常高兴。“我们家最小的孩子也要成家啦，哈利一定会照顾好你的。”</p><p>双子合力把他们的公主殿下抱了起来，举得高高的，就像他们小时候做的那样。弗雷德和乔治闹着说要把哈利狠狠敲诈一笔才行。</p><p>金妮表面笑得很开心，内心却有些惶恐不安。</p><p>婚姻要带来的变化太多了，姓氏的改变倒是小事，但这马上就意味着她要和哈利的人生紧紧地绑在一起了。从“救世主女朋友”进化到“救世主妻子”，金妮不太能承认她喜欢这样的称呼。</p><p>她渐渐开始理解哈利最初的感受了——他们看见的只有“救世主”，却没有哈利·波特。就如同他们现在看见的只有“救世主女朋友”，而不是金妮·韦斯莱。可想而知，当她成为金妮·波特以后，这种情况只会越来越严重。</p><p>其实哈利应对这种情况已经很有一套了，大家也越来越了解哈利，透过那层浓重的救世滤镜看他。但是金妮呢？她现在还是普德米尔联队的替补球员——最近有着转正的可能——每次她上场后，带来的舆论总是：“救世主女友魁地奇发挥？”“球场上救世主女友倩影翩翩！”</p><p>更不用提，金妮面对哈利所说的顾虑了。真的要组建家庭的话，他们俩个势必要有一方做出牺牲。而救世主为了家庭选择放弃傲罗生涯？这可能会是最吸引斯基特的新闻，大众更不会乐意的。</p><p>他们这段感情里，占据主动权的似乎一直是哈利。哈利自如地选择和她在一起，又在战争时为了她好而分手。金妮想起每次他们有“办法”解决矛盾时，基本上都是金妮退了一步。</p><p>然而，这次金妮很在意普德米尔联队的转正机会，她热爱魁地奇就像热爱自己的生命——梅林啊！那可是魁地奇！</p><p>最最重要的是，她还有个地雷呢。金妮咬牙想着，总不能她每晚躺在哈利身边，结果梦到马尔福吧？万一……她要是在梦里喊“德拉科”，现实里也喊出来？她真不敢想象哈利会不会气疯，她可是知道哈利执拗的脾气。</p><p>金妮伸手抚上自己的额头，指腹往那块她曾经在梦里感受到的凹陷打转。她不记得额头上曾经受过什么伤，也许这会是个突破点。</p><p>“爸爸，嗯……祖母赛德瑞拉……”她突然犹豫地说。</p><p>“喔，赛德瑞拉。”亚瑟脸上浮现出陷入回忆的表情，“你可真像她，怎么了，金妮？”</p><p>“她是不是曾经是个布莱克？”</p><p>金妮对祖母不怎么了解，后者在罗恩出生后没多久就已经去世了，倒是珀西和祖母的感情很深。她从来不知道赛德瑞拉是不是个布莱克，如果祖母真的是布莱克的话，也许那的确不只是梦。</p><p>“是的，”亚瑟有些惊讶地说，“她曾经是个布莱克，遗憾的是她嫁给我父亲以后就被布莱克家族除名了——可恶的老顽固们……”他嘟嚷着。</p><p>问题好像越来越多了。金妮叹息。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>